winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 506
The Power of Harmonix is the sixth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Following the events of the previous episode, Tecna and Aisha try to open the Sirenix book but find that it won't open. Musa and Flora come in to tell them Ms. Faragonda wanted to talk to them. Meanwhile outside in the courtyard, Bloom continues to attempt to jog Sky's memories. As it looked like she was finally reaching him, Princess Krystal arrives to tell Sky she's brought someone who could help restore his memories. To Bloom's shock, it was Diaspro. Diaspro immediately pulls Sky away to "reaquaint him" about his past. An oblivious Krystal looked pleased with herself, thinking that bringing Diaspro would help, which Stella makes a sarcastic remark about. Stella tells Bloom the others are waiting for her in Faragonda's office. In Faragonda's office, the headmistress tells the Winx that they must complete the quest of Sirenix in one lunar cycle or they will lose their powers forever. This was not a decision to be taken lightly, and that in order to truly attain it, ALL of them must agree to the decision. She then tells them to go to Graynor to represent Alfea and compete in a little competition with other fairies of the Magix Dimension. The girls arrive at Graynor where other fairy teams were situated and meet the Ancestral Spirit of Nature. She will grant the winning fairies Nature's Boon which would increase her powers dramatically. The contest was to search for the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle.She warns that the creature is elusive and will only show herself to those who are worthy. Stella, Musa, and Tecna search the mountains while Bloom, Flora, and Aisha search the riverbed areas. Unknown to them, Tritannus was spying on them and sends the Trix to finish them off. In the mountains, Tecna is filled with self-doubt due to the robot incident in the previous episode, which she tied to her upbringing on Zenith where it was revealed that Zenith inhabitants don't show their emotions, making her wonder how the others could even trust her anymore. Stella and Musa put her fears to rest, saying they trust her wholeheartedly. Musa called a few birds down. When asked about it, she replied it was something her mother taught her. Tecna mentioned that Musa hardly talked about her mother, and she replied that maybe she should start now. At the riverbed area, Bloom, Flora, and Aisha had no more luck finding the Rainbow Mantle Creature. Flora then conjured up some enchanted strawberries to attract magical creatures. Instead, she wound up attracting some monster the Trix summoned. The girls quickly transformed to fight it off. While they were busy with it, the Trix go off to find the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle and kill her so that no one will get the Nature's Boon. Back with Stella, Musa, and Tecna, they find a stage with rainbow-colored horns. One of the fairy teams had been following them and tried to get it. Tecna doesn't care since she believes that's not the creature they were looking for. Suddenly, a horse shows itself, disappointing the girls. The stag runs off, but the Trix arrive to attack. The fairy team shoot at them, which had no affect, and were evidentally scared out of their minds. Just as the Trix were about to kill them, Stella quickly blocked the attack, and a fight ensues. Unfortunately, due to Tritanus's power-up, the Trix were too strong and knocked the three Winx out. In the fight, the horse from before was knocked off the cliff and was hanging for dear life onto a branch. As per her sick and twisted nature, Icy decides to drop the horse to its death for fun, but was stopped by Bloom, Flora, and Aisha, who arrive in time. The branch broke, causing the helpless horse to fall, and Bloom quickly saves it with her powers. She sets it on the cliff and tels it to stay clear from the fight. The three were hard-pressed trying to fight the Trix and protect the unconscious Stella, Musa, and Tecna, and didn't look so well. The horse then suddenly rushes past and reveals itself to be the real Creature of the Rainbow Mantle, healing the Winx. The Trix go in to kill her off, but the Rainbow Creature easily repels them, forcing the three witches to retreat.The Winx return back to the Ancestral Spirit of Nature with the Rainbow Mantle Creature, winning the competition and the right to Nature's Boon. Back at Alfea, the girls use their powers to open the Sirenix Book. A voice from the book tells them that this is the start of their long and perilous journey, and that if they can't attain Sirenix within a lunar cycle, they will lose their powers forever. Their task is to find the Gems of Self-confidence, Empathy, and Courage, which are hidden somewhere in the vast oceans of the Magix Dimension. They are each granted a Sirenix Box, containing guardian spirits of Sirenix. The voice then leaves them a riddle to finding the first gem. Tecna, Musa, and Flora stay behind at Alfea to research on the Cove of Shimmering Shells, which is somewhere on Andros, but no one knows where it is. Bloom, Stella, and Aisha go to Andros to find the cove, going on directions found by Tecna. The three girls then activate their new power of Harmonix to begin their search... Major Events *Girls learn that to achieve Sirenix, they must complete their quest in one lunar cycle or they could lose their powers if they fail *Winx opens Sirenix Book and each receives Sirenix Box, which are their Sirenix guardians *The Winx achieve Harmonix from their guardians of Sirenix *Tecna, Flora and Musa ask Palladium for help about finding Shimmering Shells *Bloom, Stella & Aisha transform into Harmonix Fairies for the first time Debuts *Creature of the Rainbow Mantle *Harmonix (Bloom, Stella and Aisha) *Roy Characters *Trix *Bloom *Tecna *Flora *Stella *Musa *Aisha *Diaspro *Sky *Krystal *Tritannus *Faragonda Trivia *Tecna mentions her home planet for the first time since episode 104. *It's revealed that people on Zenith don't show their emotions. *Musa reveals her Opera singing talent for the first time. *One lunar cycle means about one month. Mistakes Coming soon... Voice cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Ariana Grande as Diaspro Quotes "We trust you, Tecna; with our lives, if we have to" - 'Stella & Musa' "I can't wait to use it underwater" - 'Aisha' Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19rL43_741o Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub